


Cuando conocí la música

by kaswilde



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, spirk - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaswilde/pseuds/kaswilde
Summary: Los humanos no saben de la existencia de los vulcanos.Y Spock queda fascinado con la música.
Relationships: James T. Kirk Prime/Spock Prime, James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 6





	Cuando conocí la música

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer/Declaimer: Los personajes de Spock y James Kirk no me pertenecen.

Aún podía recordar el bello canto de una flauta entrar por mis oídos.

Toda la gente parecía estar en estado de trance, hipnotizados por aquel dulce sonido, todos parecían mirar hacia el mismo sitio.

Y entonces lo vi.

La luna parecía iluminarlo por completo. De pie, justo en medio de la plaza. Tocando la flauta con sus bellas manos.

Incluso los animales parecían poner toda la atención en aquel ser.

El chico acabo de tocar haciendo una leve inclinación, recibió aplausos y vitoreos por doquier. Pero yo seguía ahí. Sin poder apartar mi vista de él. Sólo pude reaccionar cuando noté que se acercaba hacia mí.

\- Hola.- dijo el chico. Y tenía una sonrisa tan bonita.

Supongo que le contesté algo parecido, demasiado avergonzado para recordarlo. Puedo recordar que me dijo su nombre y que llevaba años tocando la flauta.

\- Podemos ir a beber algo, hoy me dieron mucho dinero.- sus ojos brillaban y hablaba muy emocionado.

Cuando llegamos al lugar nos sentamos en una mesa alejada.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces?.- le pregunté.

\- ¿Hacer que?.- lucia confundido.

\- Hechizar a la gente.- le susurré.

\- ¿Hechizar a la...?- la risa le ganó y soltó una carcajada.- Yo no hechizo gente, ¿qué te hace pensar eso?

\- Eso que haces con la flauta, hechiza a todos.-

\- Se llama música.- me dijo con ternura.

Me contesto todas las preguntas, con paciencia me explicó que era la música. Dijo algo así como que había más instrumentos -les llamo- y que si juntabas muchos sonidos se hacía una música muy bonita.

\- Eres un poco diferente a la gente de aquí, ¿vienes de otro país?.-me había preguntado sin malicia, pero solo hizo que entrara en pánico.

\- Me tengo que ir.- simplemente salí del lugar, tenía miedo de haber arruinado todo.

Yo tenía que seguir investigando en aquella plaza, pero evite completamente volver a encontrarme con él. Hasta que fue imposible.

\- Me estás evitando.- me acuso.- ¿Porque me estás evitando?.- me sentí culpable al verlo un poco triste.

\- No es eso.- y quería contarle todo, pero no tenía idea de cuáles serían las consecuencias para ambos, suspiré.- Ven.- lo tomé del brazo y nos escondimos en un pequeño callejón.- Yo no soy de aquí...-

\- Eso no es motivo para que me evites.- ahora lucia enfadado.

\- Solo déjame explicarte.- cuando ví que me hacía una seña para que siguiera, lo hice.- Yo no soy de este mundo, yo vengo de Vulcano.-

Y cuando ví que están a punto de reírse, me transforme. Él me miró sorprendido, nuestro cuerpo era parecido al de los humanos, solo que tenemos la piel verdosa. A mí me sorprendía que no hubiera gritado.

\- ¡Tu piel es verde!.- y sonaba maravillado. Estiró su mano para tocar una de mis orejas puntiagudas.

Recuerdo que fue ahí cuando supe que me había enamorado, y que efectivamente no se trata de un hechizo. Creo que lo besé, justo antes de que el caos se desatara. Miles de soldados Vulcanos entraron para sacarme de su lado. A él se lo llevaron y solo grito mi nombre.

\- ¡Spock!.-

Esas son las cosas que aún recuerdo de mi vida antes de la prisión, las pocas cosas de la Tierra.

Nunca supe si James murió ese día. Lo más probable es que sí.

Lo único que agradezco es poder recordar su nombre, su bello rostro y su bonita música.

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Por el momento este trabajo es un one shot, quizá en un futuro agregue otro capítulo.


End file.
